


Lessons

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, LuzRoe, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Luz comes up with a plan to spend more time with Roe.
Relationships: George Luz/Eugene Roe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.
> 
> Fun fact: This is the first thing I have written for fun that I have ever allowed anyone else to read. Ever. For that reason, it holds a very special place in my heart.
> 
> Extra fun fact: I sent this entire thing on anon through Tumblr asks to a very kind soul. (I do not recommend sending fics through asks, for the record. It is not easy.)

Sitting at the table in the barn Easy was occupying, Luz was trying desperately to open an unlabeled can of mystery food (at least he hoped it was food) with his knife. As he worked at the can, the knife slipped and nicked his thumb. “ _Goddammit_ ”. The sudden frustration he felt with himself slowly melted into something else as Roe, who had been sitting next to him, quickly grabbed his hand and set about patching it up. Luz was always surprised at just how soft and gentle Roe’s touch was and he could never help but wonder just how that touch would feel against other parts of his skin. 

“There you go. Be more careful with that knife next time, huh?” The Cajun accent and the sweet smile that accompanied it did something to Luz that he couldn’t quite name. "Yeah, guess I wasn’t paying enough attention to what I was doing, like usual. Thanks Doc". Luz attempted what he hoped was a charming smile and turned back to the can he had been trying to open. 

It was probably a bit messed up that he half hoped he might nick another finger or two just for the possibility of experiencing Roe’s touch once more. He tried to push the thought away as he stabbed at the can in front of him. After a few more moments he finally gave up on the can and sighed. Bored with his failed attempts at can opening, he turned his mind to a more intriguing pastime: how to turn the medic’s attention back to him. His usual jokes tended to only draw a short chuckle or small smile from the man and Roe`s apparent immunity to Luz’s antics drove Luz nuts.

And then it occurred to him, the perfect plan: ask Roe to teach him Cajun French. Not only would it guarantee Roe’s continuous attention but it would be a hopefully inconspicuous way to spend more time with him.

“Hey, Doc, how would you feel about teaching me Cajun?" 

Roe gave him an adorably puzzled look. "You wanna learn Cajun?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

Roe smiled softly. "Alright. I can teach you." 

Luz grinned and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach go crazy at this new development. Maybe this war wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

~

The Cajun lessons had been going…okay. Apparently learning new languages was not Luz’s strong suit. On the bright side, Luz’s word fumbling had earned more than the usual chuckles and polite smiles from Roe. He had even, on occasion, let out a genuine laugh. The first time it happened, Luz could have sworn he would die of happiness. Roe’s laugh was like a burst of sunshine in the hellscape of war they were stuck in. Right then and there Luz had silently vowed to do whatever he could to hear that laugh again and again.

Luz knew he was playing a dangerous game. For one, he didn’t know where Roe landed in terms of attraction (he did know Roe was currently single which was a good first step). And second, well, two men together? It wasn’t exactly something society at large accepted. Luz knew he was only heading in the direction of a broken heart, but somehow that didn’t stop him.

It took him a while to even admit to himself how completely head over heels for the medic he really was. It wasn’t until the day Roe had slipped up and called him Georgie instead of Luz that the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Luz could practically feel his knees turn to mush and he suddenly knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his feelings ran much deeper than he had previously wanted to admit. For his part, Roe had actually blushed (blushed!) at the slip up. And Luz got the smallest inkling that maybe Roe might actually be getting attached too.

~

As good as their little moments were, the connection Luz had been trying so hard to build between them seemed to take a step back once they arrived in Bastogne. Things quickly became desperate, cold, hungry, and terrifying. The Cajun lessons came to a halt and Roe developed a thousand yard stare that broke Luz’s heart. He wanted so badly to help Roe and he felt utterly helpless to do anything.

The night after Guarnere and Toye lost their legs, Luz found himself wandering towards Roe’s foxhole. The medic sat alone and absolutely frozen looking. Luz jumped down in to the foxhole next to him and managed to stumble through a greeting in Cajun. He purposely messed up some of the words, hoping to get a laugh (or even just a smile) from him. 

Nothing.

"Jesus, it’s fucking freezing. You cold?” Roe gave no response. Luz slung his arms around the man’s shoulders and pulled him close. To his surprise and relief, Roe neither protested nor pulled away. They sat there quietly for some time, neither man moving or speaking.

“How are you still so bad at Cajun?” Luz practically jumped at the sudden break in silence and let out a startled laugh. “Guess languages aren’t my thing.” He was still grinning when Roe’s lips met his.

For a brief moment Luz couldn’t think or breathe or move. He sat frozen in utter disbelief. Roe pulled away and a look of horror played across his face. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I thought.." 

Luz could see the panic rising in Roe’s eyes. "No! No, it’s okay! You, uhh, you thought right. I just didn’t think that you umm well, felt…like that." 

Roe let out a small breath of relief. A lopsided grin appeared on Luz’s face.

"Do you think we could maybe try that again now that I’m a little more prepared? I don’t normally kiss like a dead fish.”

Roe snorted out a laugh. “Yes, yes we can.”

~

From that point on, Roe and Luz stole every last moment they could. This kind of thing was new for the both of them and they moved slow and sweet. Their relationship became a bright shining point in the world of misery and death that surrounded them. Soft moments curled around each other, tender kisses along jaw lines, and sweet nothings murmured in both Cajun and English, quickly became near daily occurrences. They quietly vowed to each other that somehow, some way, they would find a way to make this work after the war. Their hearts were far too invested to imagine anything else.


End file.
